1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a control device with light adjustment function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current lighting systems, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) are commonly used. However, since light-emitting diodes (LEDs) possess advantages over CCFLs, such as having low power consumption, long service life, and high efficiency, LEDs have become widely used in recent years. In a conventional LED lighting system, a phase cut-off dimmer, such as a TRIAC is utilized to adjust the brightness of the LED. However, the power consumption of the phase cut-off dimmer is high and it has an electromagnetic disturbance (EMI) issue. Therefore, the phase cut-off dimmer influences the efficiency of the LED lighting system.